THAT XX (chanbaek vers)
by obs29
Summary: Aku mencintaimu. Dalam diam, menemanimu sepanjang waktu. Tapi mengapa kau malah memilih si bengsek itu? Tak taukah kau jika ia bermain api dibelakangmu? Bisakah kau melihat ku sekali saja sebagai orang yang selalu mencintaimu dengan tulus? CHANBAEK!


"Baekkie!" seru Chanyeol sembari berlari kearah pemuda manis yang tampak merenggut. "sewaktu aku mau kesini, aku melihat tunanganmu bersama orang lain. Mereka tampak mesra." Lanjut Chanyeol setelah menormalkan deru nafasnya.

Baekhyun tampak menekukkan alisnya sedikit. "Hah? Dimana?"

"Mereka di taman. Kalau tak salah liat, tunanganmu itu juga melepas cincin kalian Baekki!"

"Kris bilang, hari ini ia rapat Yeoli-ah." Baekhyun tersenyum-dipaksakan. "mungkin kamu salah orang."

"Aku gak salah orang Baekhyun! Dengerin aku, mereka, Kris dan orang itu benar-benar mesra. "

Bola mata Baekhyun tampak melebar sedikit. Kemudian, wajah manis itu menunduk. "Kamu salah orang Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tampak menggeram frustasi. "Demi Kai yang hitam, aku gak salah orang Baekki! Bahkan mereka hampir berciu-

_**Plak! **_

"Hentikan Yeoli! Dia gak kaya gitu!" baekhyun menjerit. "Kalau kamu membencinya, kumohon jangan menuduhnya seperti itu." Air mata mulai menggenang di kedua pelupuk mata Baekhyun. "Kamu sahabatku. Kumohon, jangan seperti ini Chanyeol. Jangan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak tentangnya."

Chanyeol terdiam. Pipi kirinya terasa panas namun itu tak begitu sakit. Hatinya jauh lebih sakit dari ini. Selama berteman dengan Baekhyun, pemuda mungil itu sama sekali tak pernah memukulnya. Dan kini, karna seorang brengsek macam Kris, ia dapat tamparan dari pujaan hatinya?Hell no. ia tak menyerah. Jika Baekhyun tak percaya akan kata-katanya, ia bisa menunjukkan langsung kehadapan pemuda manis ini. Ya, bawa saja Baekhyun ke taman agar ia percaya.

"Baekkie, aku bisa membawamu ke temp-" untuk kedua kalinya, Chanyeol kembali terdiam. Baekhyun benar-benar menyedihkan saat ini. Eyelinernya luntur karna air mata dan mengotori wajahnya. Chanyeol tak sanggup untuk menyakiti Baekhyun lebih jauh. "Baekkie, maafkan aku." Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun yang tengah bergetar. "Mungkin aku salah orang. Maaf." Pemuda tinggi itupun dapat merasakan Baekhyun terisak dipelukannya. _Maafkan aku karna harus membohongimu lagi. _

.

.

* * *

_**That XX (ChanBaek vers.) **_

_**Disc: Chanyeol milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun milik Chanyeol.**_

_**Rated: T **_

_**Pair: Chanbaek slight KrisBaek. **_

_**Warning: Typo bertaburan. Alur kecepetan. Bahasa tidak baku dan sedikit kasar. Drama queen. Song fic gagal dan OOC chara. Yaoi, BL. **_

_**Don't read if u dislike a boy love, k?**_

* * *

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah!" gumam Baekhyun ketika sepasang irisnya menangkap bayangan mobil sport merah menyala milik sahabatnya. Tubuhnya yang semula duduk di halte bis kini berdiri ketika mobil ferarri Chanyeol berhenti tepat dihadapannya dan mengakibatnya banyak tatapan kagum serta iri yang terarah pada mobil tersebut.

"Hai Baekki!" teriak Chanyeol dari dalam mobil. Pemuda bermarga Park itu sangat menawan saat ini. Tubuh abs-nya memakai kaos polo hitam dan kemeja yang tidak dikancingkan. Selain itu, rambutnya kini tampak berganti warna menjadi merah dan dibawa keatas cukup untuk membuat beberapa gadis berteriak ala fangirl.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Langkah kakinyapun mendekat kearah mobil tersebut dan langsung duduk di kursi penumpang disebelah Chanyeol. Pemuda manis itu kini tampak merenggut kembali sebelum beberapa helaan nafas terdengar dari arahnya.

"Baekkie?" panggil Chanyeol lembut yang menyebabkan pemuda bermarga byun disebelahnya melirik sedikit. "Kau oke?"

Baekhyun tak menyahut. Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu kembali menghela nafas. Pemuda mungil itu tampak tak baik-baik saja dan Chanyeol tau ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kris karena sebelum Baekhyun menelponnya tadi, pemuda manis itu sedang bersama tunangannya yang brengsek. Jika sudah begini, Chanyeol hanya bisa diam dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan pelan menuju kedai eskrim kesukaan Baekhyun. Tempat dimana Baekhyun kembali menjadi 'Baekhyun' yang ia cinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun memakan eskrim stroberinya dengan sangat lahap berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Chanyeol saat ini yang tampak tak berselera. Pemuda jakung itu bukannya tak suka eskrim. Tidak, bahkan ia sangat addict dengan cream manis itu. Ditambah lagi, eskrim yang dipegangannya ini adalah pisang susu, kesukaannya.

Chanyeol hanya sedih. Seharusnya, ia tau jika ingin membawa Baekhyun ketempat ini ia harus membawa uang yang saaaanggggaaat banyak mengingat berapa excitednya Baekhyun terhadap eskrim dan stroberi. Dan sialnya, tadi sewaktu ingin membayar pesanannya dan Baekhyun yang saaangggaat banyak itu, Chanyeol baru sadar jika dompetnya ketinggalan. Alhasil, iapun disuruh menjadi 'model' untuk menarik pelanggan mengingat wajah tampannya tersebut.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun lembut. Wajah putihnya tampak berbinar walaupun beberapa noda eskrim mengotori daerah sekitar wajahnya. Pemuda mungil itupun tersenyum tulus dan kemudian menyendokkan eskrimnya lalu mengarahkan sendok dengan Cream stroberi itu kearah Chanyeol. "Aaaaa."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya sejenak lalu menatap Baekhyun penuh tanya.

"Aaaaaa." Ucap baekhyun lagi. Pemuda bersurai coklat madu tersebut membuka mulutnya lebar-memberi contoh kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun membuka mulutnya seperti yang dicontohkan Baekhyun dan kemudian, rasa manis serta dingin mendominasi rongga mulutnya. Otak Chanyeol terasa kaku saat ini lalu beberapa rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. "Baekhyun?"

Yang dipanggilpun hanya memberikan sebuah senyum bodoh yang sangat lebar namun terlihat manis untuk Chanyeol. "Kamsahamnida." Lanjutnya dengan eye-smilenya yang menawan.

"Untuk?"

"Hari ini." Ujar Baekhyun polos dan iapun kembali menyuapi Chanyeol dengan eskrim stroberi kesukaannya. "Hihi. Chanyeol, wajahnya terlihat berantakan." Kikiknya. Kemudian, Baekhyunpun mengusap bibir kotor Chanyeol dengan jarinya.

_**Deg! **_

_**Deg! **_

Kali ini, bukan hanya otak Chanyeol yang kaku namun seluruh tubuhnyapun sama. Jari-jari Baekhyun yang berada di bibirnya benar-benar halus. Wajah baekhyun yang sangat manis jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini serta aroma Stroberi yang sangat memabukkan benar-benar membuat Chanyeol gila.

Baekhyun tersenyum sejenak sebelum menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol. "Nah, begini lebih baik." Ucapnya riang.

_**Hening **_

"Andaikan saja Kris sepertimu." Cicit Baekhyun pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Chanyeol. Pemuda jakung itu merasa hatinya sangat sakit saat ini. Jujur, Chanyeol benci dengan Baekhyun yang tak pernah bisa memahami perasaannya. Ia benci dengan penantiannya selama ini. Chanyeol bukannya tak berani mengungkapkan, ia hanya merasa takut. Selain itu, ia juga sering memberikan Baekhyun kode bahwa adik Park Yura ini menyukainya. Tak bisakah Baekhyun sadari itu?

"Kau tau Chanyeol, Aku sangat mencintai Kris tapi mengapa pemuda itu tak pernah menganggapku ada?" lirih Baekhyun. "Hiks. Bodoh sekali. Kenapa aku menangis?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Iapun merengkuh pemuda mungil tersebut. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Chanyeol hanya mampu menenangkan Baekhyun lewat pelukan seperti saat ini. Pemuda bersurai merah tersebut mengusap punggung Baekhyun lembut seolah menawarkan kekuatan.

"Hiks. Aku bodoh ya?" tanya Baekhyun lirih. "Chanyeol, aku harus bagaimana lagi agar Kris mampu menerimaku?" racaunya.

_**Hening. **_

_** Hening. **_

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan dia, Baekkie?" kata Chanyeol pada akhirnya. Suaranya terlalu lirih untuk didenger Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah terisak dipelukannya. Sungguh, melihat Baekhyun seperti ini membuat Chanyeol merasa mati. Tak berguna.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Chanyeol tengah menggendong Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang tertidur punggungnya. Kedua tangan Baekhyun terkalung manis di sekitar leher Chanyeol. Langit mulai menampakkan lembayungnya menandakan sang surya sebentar lagi akan tenggelam namun Chanyeol tak tergesa-gesa. Ia hanya ingin menikmati waktunya dengan Baekhyun.

Berbicara soal Baekhyun, pemuda manis itu langsung tertidur ketika menangis dipelukan Chanyeol. Satu hal yang unik dari Baekhyun, ia mudah sekali tertidur. Entah itu di taman, bioskop, kantornya dan lain-lain jika ia sedang ada masalah. Itulah sebabnya mengapa Chanyeol selalu disamping Baekhyun ketika ia merasa sedih. Takut sewaktu-waktu Baekhyun akan kesungai lalu tertidur disana untuk selama-lamanya.

Pemuda bersuara bass tersebut tampak menggelengkan kepalanya ketika merasa pikirannya sangat bodoh saat ini. Mungkin karna efek nafas Baekhyun yang mengenai leher putihnya membuat beberapa saraf otaknya mulai kosnlet. Chanyeolpun melirik sekilas wajah tenang Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur pulas. Sebuah senyumpun terlukis di wajah tampannya.

Chanyeolpun melangkah semakin pelan. Ia menghela nafas sejenak ketika merasa Baekhyun kembali terisak dalam tidurnya. Sungguh, sebenenarnya, apa yang Baekhyun lihat dari si brengsek itu? Apa kurangnya Park Chanyeol dibanding orang itu?

Chanyeol akui, Kris memanglah tampan namun Chanyeol tak kalah tampan juga. Kris juga memang kaya tapi jangan salah, Chanyeolpun lebih kaya karna ia adalah pewaris utama perusahaan Park-perusahaan termaju saat ini-dan oke, Kris memang pintar karna ia telah menjabat jadi seorang GM di usianya yang masih tergolong muda tapi tunggu dulu, Chanyeolpun tak kalah pintar terbukti dari beberapa kelas percepatan yang di laluinya. Jadi, apa yang kurang darinya dibanding si brengsek Kris?

Pemuda jakung itu kembali menghela nafas. "Kenapa aku tak bisa memilikimu, Baek?" tanyanya lirih. "Tak sadarkah kau jika Kris tak mencintaimu?"

_**Hening. **_

_**Hening**_.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menangisinya seperti orang bodoh?" tanya Chanyeol lagi sebelum akhirnya ia sadar jika keheningan kembali menyahutinya.

* * *

Malam ini adalah malam sabtu dan itu berarti, saat ini adalah waktu untuk Chanyeol berkumpul dan tertawa sampai larut malam dengan teman-temannya termasuk Baekhyun. Xiumin, sunbae Chanyeol saat SMA terlihat sangat akrab dengan Jong Dae atau bisa dipanggil Chen akhir-akhir ini. Jongin si kulit hitampun juga semakin menempel terhadap Kyungsoo si mata bulat dongsaeng Chanyeol. Selain itu, pasangan paling menggemparkan sewaktu prom nite 2 tahun lalupun ikut hadir saat ini yaitu si cantik Luhan dan sang maknae namun sok dingin-Sehun.

Mereka saling menggoda ataupun melemparkan candaan satu sama lain seperti Xiumin yang semakin terlihat mirip seperti Bakpao atau si Sehun yang bertambah putih layaknya manusia albino. Ada juga yang menggoda Chanyeol kapan ia memiliki kekasih dari Jongin atau kapan Chanyeol berani menembak Baekhyun dari Kyungsoo yang mampu membuat atmosfir ruangan menjadi sedikit berat karna murungnya sang Happy Virus.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Baekhyun, kemana anak itu?" tanya Luhan. Ini sudah jam 9 malam dan Baekhyun tak pernah datang se-terlambat ini walaupun memang sih dia dijuluki pangeran ngaret.

"Entahlah." Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya. "Mungkin ia sedang bersama dengan K-

"Hai!" seru pemuda mungil yang berada didepan pintu masuk pub yang membuat Chanyeol dkk dan beberapa pasang mata ikut melihat kearahnya. Pemuda bersurai coklat madu itu tampak tak peduli dan dengan wajah watadosnya, iapun memasuki pub dengan santai layaknya bos.

"Mian aku terlambat." Ucap Baekhyun ketika ia telah sampai di tempat duduk teman-temannya. Pemuda manis itupun mendudukan dirinya disebelah Chanyeol dan langsung meminum Coke milik Chanyeol yang menyebabkan pemuda bertelinga besar itu membeku sejenak dan berpekik girang dalam hati. _Inderect kiss._

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Bukankah kebisaanmu?"

"Kali ini berbeda, deer." Jawab Baekhyun santai.

"Panggil aku Hyung, princess!" Glare Luhan. "Darimana saja?"

Tak bisa dibohongi, bola mata Baekhyun tampak berbinar setelah mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Iapun menengakkan tubuhnya. "Aku pergi dinner dengan Kris." Ucapnya girang. "Kalian tau Kris benar-benar menawan saat ia mengenakan kemeja itu. Oh Tuhan!" pekik Baekhyun bahagia.

Chanyeol membeku. Tubuhnya seolah mati rasa. Chanyeol tak pernah melihat Baekhyun sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Chanyeol tak pernah lagi melihat tawa itu setelah waktu lama berlalu. Demi apapun yang fana didunia ini, Chanyeol tak tau harus merasa senang atau iri. Iapun melirik Baekhyun dari sudut matanya yang tengah tertawa lebar sembari menunjukkan beberapa foto dirinya dan Kris yang berpose sangat mesra.

Pemuda jakung itu menghela nafas kecil. Ya jika Baekhyun dapat kembali tertawa seperti dulu, ia senang walaupun perasaan iri menyelebunginya karna bukan ia alasan tawa Baekhyun. Namun ia senang. Ia pasti senang jika Baekhyun bahagia.

"Aku rasa aku semakin mencintainya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap potret dirinya dan Kris. "Aku akan mencintainya selamanya." Lanjutnya dengan senyum tulus.

"Baekhyun?" tanya Xiumin ikut tersenyum.

Baekhyunpun menoleh kearah Xiumin sejenak lalu sebuah senyum kembali terlukis diwajah cantiknya. "Iya Hyung. Dan aku yakin, kami akan hidup bahagia selamanya."

"Kau yakin?" kini Kyungsoo yang bertanya. Matanya tampak menatap Baekhyun sendu.

"Tentu Kyungsoo. Sangat yakin." Jawab Baekhyun tanpa ragu.

Dan Chanyeol kembali merasa sesuatu menusuk tepat kearah hatinya. Ia tak tau harus berkata apa lagi.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun benar-benar jatuh dalam pesona pemuda itu." Ucap Chen ketika Baekhyun tengah berjalan menuju bartender di pojok Pub. "Tak taukah ia jika tunangannya itu brengsek?"

"Aku heran, apa sih yang digunakan Kris untuk menjerat Baekhyun yang keras kepala dan susah jatuh cinta itu?" Luhan menggeram. Yang lain tampak menanggukan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan pemuda chinese tersebut.

"Aku kasihan dengannya." Ucap Sehun. "Sekalinya jatuh cinta, ia malah jatuh dengan orang yang salah." Lanjutnya datar.

"Baekhyun tak suka dikasihani, Sehun." Kini giliran Jongin yang bersuara. "Aku hanya berfikir, salahkah kita merahasiakan ini darinya?"

Semua tampat terdiam dengan ucapan Jongin. Sebenarnya, jauh dalam hati mereka, mereka tau jika merahasiakan kelakuan Kris dari Baekhyun adalah hal yang salah. Seharusnya mereka mengatakan sejujurnya pada Baekhyun dari awal namun mereka tak mampu merusak kebahagiaan pemuda mungil tersebut. Selama hidupnya, Baekhyun telah banyak mendapatkan cobaan dan mereka akan merasa bersalah jika merusak kebahagian semu pemuda manis tersebut.

"Kita semua tau kelakuan Kris, namun kenapa bisa Baekhyun tak tau?" tanya Chen sembari menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. "Bukankah Baekhyun memang seperti itu? Ia terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui jika K-

"Aku tidak bodoh Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun yang kini tengah menggenggam segelas soda.

"Baekhyun?" ucap yang lain kompak sembari gelagapan. "kau sudah kembali?"

"Hmm."Baekhyun memajukan bibir kissable-nya. "Kalian ngomongin apa sih? Kok si Dobi ini bisa mengatakan aku bodoh?!" ucapnya merajuk.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Chanyeol yang mendapatkan death-cute-glare dari pemuda mungil disampingnya.

"Aku gak percaya!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah. Terserah." Balas Chanyeol enteng sambil mengendikkan kedua bahunya.

Baekhyun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian iapun seakan teringat akan sesuatu. "Kalian tau, Kris mengajakku kencan besok!" pekiknya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Xiumin sambil menunjukkan wajah excitednya.

"Iya, aku akan memakai baju yang bla bla bla bla." Rumpi Baekhyun. Para uke-pun tampak semangat dengan yang dikatakan Baekhyun dan sesekalia menawarkan/ memperlihatkan sesuatu kepada pemuda mungil tersebut.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia mencoba menahan rasa panas yang kembali menjalar ke hatinya. Chanyeol tau jika cinta itu buta. Namun, Baekhyun terlalu buta saat ini. Jadi, bolehkah Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun kembali sadar dan kemudian mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kris kalau bisa saat ini juga? Salahkah?

* * *

Chanyeol terlihat sangat rapi saat ini. Jas formal mewahnya membukus tubuh abs yang dimilikinya. Rambutnya yang biasa ia acak-acak kini tersisir rapi dan jangan lupakan sebuah jasi merah yang melengkapi penampilannya.

Pemuda tampan tersebut beberapa kali terlihat menggerutu tentang meeting sialan ataupun psku yang malang. Bagaimana tidak menggerutu jika seharusnya malam minggu seperti ini adalah waktunya berkencan dengan game-game cantiknya dan ditemani dengan beberapa snack serta ac dikamarnya. Namun sekali lagi, karna meeting sialan yang mendadak ini mengacaukan hari bahagianya.

Ya, Chanyeol sadar ketika ayahnya harus pergi keluar negeri untuk memantau perusahaan cabang, itu berarti ia harus siap sewaktu-waktu untuk mengantikan tugas sang ayah yang menemui client dan mengajak sang client agar mau bergabung dengan perusahaannya. Duduk berjam-jam serta berbicara panjang lebar adalah konsukensinya dan jangan lupa, ia harus kehilangan waktu bahagianya.

Chanyeol awalnya tak mengeluh. Sungguh. Yah, walaupun saat ini ia mengeluh tapi salahkan saja para client itu yang tak juga datang padahal ini sudah lewat 30 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Chanyeol tak suka menunggu. Ingat dan catat itu baik-baik.

Ya, ekhem. Pengecualian untuk Baekhyun. Ekhem.

Menghilangkan rasa bosannya, Chanyeolpun mencoba bermain game di ponsel pintarnya. 15 menit berlalu, pemuda tersebut merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Iapun membalikan badan dan melihat dua orang laki-laki dengan jas formal sepertinya-sang client.

Chanyeolpun mempersilahkan dua orang tersebut duduk lalu berbasa-basi sejenak. Kemudian, iapun membuka macbooknya dan memperlihatkan sesuatu kepada dua orang tersebut. Merekapun tampak dalam pembicaraan serius dengan senyum bisnis yang terpasang dimasing-masing wajah mereka yang membuat Chanyeol hampir menguap bosan. Iapun mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya berharap menemukan sesuatu yang menarik sebelum pandangannya jatuh kearah dua meja diseberangnya.

Bola mata Chanyeol hampir keluar dari tempatnya ketika melihat pemuda mungil tersebut. Sungguh, pemuda tersebut benar-benar tampan namun sangat manis diwaktu yang bersamaan. Pakaiannya yang mewah dan restoran berkelas seperti ini benar-benar cocok untuk pemuda bermarga Byun tersebut.

Namun, Chanyeol baru sadar jika si brengsek itu ada disana. Ya, si Kris brengsek itu benar-benar tak pantas untuk bersama Baekhyun. Pemuda itu membuat mata Chanyeol sakit, iritasi.

Setelahnya, Chanyeol benar-benar tak fokus lagi dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh dua orang dihadapannya ini. Pandangannya hanya terarah ketempat tersebut dimana Kris dengan seenak wajah arrogantnya membelai rambut Baekhyun. Chanyeolpun merasa pandangannya menjadi sangat tajam sesaat. Chanyeol tau, Kris tak benar-benar tulus melakukan itu. Ia pasti sedang memikirkan orang lain. Ya, Kris benar-benar seorang brengsek.

.

.

.

Kris membelai rambut Baekhyun dan mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang menyebabkan pemuda mungil tersebut merona. Baekhyun benar-benar senang saat ini. Selama bertunangan dengan Kris, pemuda bernama asli Wu Yi Fan tersebut tak pernah selembut ini dengannya.

"Honey, kau tak makan?" tanya Kris perhatian.

Baekhyunpun tersenyum. "Aku akan makan jika kamu juga makan, honey."

"Ah, tunanganku sangat baik ternyata." Goda Kris sehingga membuat beberapa rona merah kembali menghiasi pipi putih Baekhyun. "Baiklah, kita makan. Oke?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk malu-malu.

Merekapun mulai makan dengan penuh wibawa sambil sesekali kris mengusap sudut bibir Baekhyun yang tampak kotor. Baekhyun merasa akan terbang saat ini. Impiannya selama ini agar Kris bersikap perhatian akhirnya terkabul juga. Ia ingin menangis, sungguh.

"Kris-ge? Kaukah itu?" seorang wanita menyentuh pundak Kris dan membuat tubuh Kris menegang sesaat. Namun, tidak untuk Baekhyun. Pemuda manis tersebut bahkan memuji wanita yang kini berada dihadapannya. Ia sangat cantik. Baekhyun akui itu. Matanya yang tajam, hidungnya yang mancung serta rambut blonde panjang yang tergerai indah membuatnya begitu menawan.

"Annyeonghasseyo." Baekhyun berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya kearah wanita tersebut. Sang wanitapun membalas salam Baekhyun dan ikut membungkuk sedangkan Kris masih sama seperti semula.

"Kris gege, kenapa gak bilang akan kemari?" tanya wanita itu dengan suaranya yang lembut. "Tau begini, aku kan minta antar gege saja." Lanjutnya.

Kris hanya diam. Ia terlalu shock sekarang.

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Ekhem, Baekhyun imnida." Ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Si wanita-pun menjabat tangan Baekhyun. "Ah, Tao imnida." Jawab Tao dengan senyum manisnya. "Anda siapanya Kris gege, ya?"

"Aku tunangan Kris-Hyung, Tao-ah." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Tunangan?"

"Iya, Tao-ah. Ada masalah?"

Tao terdiam sejenak lalu menatap Kris tajam. "Aku pacarnya Kris gege, Baekhyun-ah."

_**Deg! **_

Baekhyun merasa kepalanya pening sebelah dan dunianya tampak berputar-putar. "Kau serius?"

"Demi Tuhan Baekhyun-ah! Kami bahkan berencana akan menikah."

_**Tes. **_

_** Tes. **_

"Kris-Hyung?" Baekhyun menatap Kris tajam menuntut penjelasan. Namun yang dilihatnya kini tak sesuai dengan harapannya. Kris menganggukkan kepalanya-tak menyesal.

Kris berdiri dari duduknya lalu merangkul pinggang ramping Tao. "Kami akan menikah, Baekhyun."

"Kris-Hyung..hiks. tapi, tapi kenapa?!" jerit Baekhyun.

"Kau tau, Tao lebih sempurna dibanding kamu dan satu lagi dia perempuan. Dia memiliki rahim yang tak kau miliki Byun." Jawab Kris santai sembari mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher jenjang Tao.

"Hiks…brengsek kau Kris!" jerit Baekhyun. "Tao, kau masih mau dengan laki-laki brengsek macam dia?!"

_**Pla-**_

_** Greb! **_

_** Hening. **_

_** Hening. **_

"Yeolli hiks" lirih Baekhyun ketika seseorang memegang tangan Kris yang hendak menamparnya.

"Oh, pangeran kuda putih t'lah datang ternyata." Ujar Kris arrogant. "Ayo Taozi, kita pergi sekarang." Lanjut Kris sambil membalikan tubuh Tao dan akan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

_**Greb. **_

_** Bugh! **_

Chanyeol langsung menahan pundak Kris lalu melemparkan tinjunya kearah wajah arrogant tersebut. Kris tampak meringis sesaat. Sebelum ia menyeringai remeh terhadap Chanyeol.

"Hanya itu saja kemapuanm-

_**Bugh! **_

"Itu untuk sikap brengsek waktu dulu." Ucap Chanyeol. Iapun kembali menarik kerah kemeja Kris.

_**Bugh! **_

"Itu untuk air mata yang selalu dikeluarkan Baekhyun."

_**Bugh! **_

"Dan ini untuk segala kekesalanku selama ini." Kata Chanyeol. Tao-pun tampak menjerit ketika melihat wajah Kris yang bonyok dan darah mengalir disudut bibirnya. Chanyeol-pun melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang tengah terisak hebat lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil tersebut.

Sebelum berbalik pergi, Chanyeolpun menatap kearah Kris dan Tao sejenak. "Aku harap setelah ini kalian minta maaf pada Baekhyun dan jangan ganggu dia lagi. Enyahlah." Ucapnya dingin lalu melangkah menjauh sembari merengkuh Baekhyun yang menatap kosong.

.

.

.

"Chan—chanyeol?" isak Baekhyun. "Chanyeol kenapa?hiks. kenapa dia tega?hiks."

"Ssst…tenanglah, aku disini. Oke?" jawab Chanyeol sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

Baekhyun terdiam. Namun air mata terus keluar dari kedua mata cantiknya. Isakan demi isakan terdengar lirih dan memenuhi taman tersebut. Chanyeol menggeram. Si brengsek itu, apa perlu Chanyeol membunuhnya juga?

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol menarik nafas sejenak. "Sebanyak air mata yang kau keluarkan, aku akan memperlakukanmu lebih baik, sayang." Ucapnya.

_**Hening. **_

_** Hening. **_

"Rasa sakit itu." jeda sejenak. "Maukah kau membaginya padaku?"lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam lalu memeluk Chanyeol lebih erat. Air mata terus mengalir membasahi wajahnya yang kini tampak berantakan. Ia seharusnya sadar dari dulu jika Kris hanya mempermainkannya. Jika Kris tak benar-benar mencintainya. Seharusnya, ia juga percaya akan Chanyeol yang telah memperingatkannya.

"Baek," Chanyeol kembali terdiam. Ia bingung haruskah ia mengatakannya saat ini? Haruskah ia jujur pada Baekhyun tentang perasaanya selama ini. Tentang jantung yang selalu berdegup kencang ketika pemuda mungil ini tertawa. Ketika rona merah yang menjalar ketika Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Menghela nafas, Chanyeol yakin, hari ini ia harus jujur setidaknya, untuk hatinya. Ya, untuk hati dan penantiannya.

"Pandanglah aku, Baek. Kenapa dirimu tak tau jika cintamu adalah aku? Jika kamu terlahir untukku?"

Baekhyun tersentak. Ia tak sedang salah dengar kan?

"Baek, kenapa kamu tak menyadarinya?" tanya Chanyeol lirih. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya lalu mundur selangkah. "Kenapa kamu tak menyadari jika aku mencintaimu?"

_**Tes **_

_** Tes **_

Baekhyun membeku. Air mata kembali jatuh dari kedua matanya. Angin malam menerbangkan rambut coklat madunya. Ia dapat melihat Chanyeol yang kini tengah menatapnya lembut walaupun redup karna air matanya. Baekhyun tak sedang bermimpi, kan?

"Baek, apa yang si brengsek itu miliki dan tak ada padaku?-" tanya Chanyeol. Namun, Baekhyun masih diam. Iapun menggeleng. Chanyeol sempurna, sangat sempurna dibanding Kris.

"-Kenapa aku tak bisa memiliku?" Chanyeol kembali bersuara. "Kau tau, selama ini Kris tak pernah mencintaimu. Sampai kapan kau akan menangisinya seperti orang bodoh, sayang?" lanjut Chanyeol sedih.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya sejenak lalu kembali memeluk Chanyeol erat. "Mian Chanyeol. Mianhe." Isaknya. "Harusnya aku mendengarkanmu. Harusnya aku-hiks."

"Ssst." Chanyeol melepas pelukan Baekhyun lalu menghapus air mata pemuda manis tersebut. "Saranghae, Baekkie. Saranghae." Lanjut Chanyeol sambil mencium kening Baekhyun-lama.

Baekhyun merasa hangat. Pemuda bermarga Byun itu merasa sangat dicintai saat ini. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan ia merasa wajahnya memanas. Chanyeol-pun melepas kecupannya pada kening Baekhyun lalu menatap pemuda mungil tersebut.

"I Love you, Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol. Mereka saling beradu tatapan dan entah siapa yang memulai jarak mereka semakin dekat.

_3 cm _

_ 2 cm_

**Cup~ **

Baekhyun merasa benda basah nan hangat tengah berada diatas bibirnya yang basah. Ia menutup matanya lalu memiringkan kepalanya. Chanyeol mengecup lembut bibir Baekhyun lalu memegang pinggang Baekhyun erat seperti Baekhyun yang kini tengah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

Mereka saling mengecup, jilat dan kecup. Tak ada nafsu. Mereka hanya menyalurkan sebuah rasa yang selama ini terpendam. Chanyeol tau mungkin akan sedikit sulit untuk menaklukan hati Baekhyun namun ia berjanji akan menunggu, memperjuangkan dan berada disamping Baekhyun sampai akhir nanti. Meskipun itu sampai 100 tahun lagi, namun Chanyeol yakin jika ia pasti akan bertahan.

_Karna, Chanyeol bukanlah seorang 'saekkiboda' dan ia mencintai Baekhyun. Byun-Park Baekhyunnya. _

**Fin**

_A/n: Hallo Chingu^^ ini obs publish cerita song fict dari lagu yang obs doyan banget huhuuuuuu. Pokoknya standing applause buat bang G-dragon sang dragon ball /eh yang kece luar binasa dunia akherat yuhuuuuuuuu. Ini sebenernyabff pertama obs makanya rada gaje dan ya gitudeh. Mian ne chingu hiks, maklum, obs masih pemula walaupun udh berusaha tetep aja hasilnya ngenes gini *guling2* obs juga stress banget kenapa mesti nistain kris disini, maafkan pacarmu ini Yifan! *ciun peluk Kris* /digampar tao. Ya intinya ini sangat sangat tidak sempurna dan gak jelas...oke. Obs terima kalo kalian mau flame atau gimapun secara obs juga kecewa banget sama cerita ini yang bikin lagunya gak elite lagi huks. Walaupun tau gitu, tapi obs ngebet bangt pengen publish-_-hehe. /ditendang. Yasudahlah, maafkan obs yang nista ini yaaa, tinggalkan sesuatu biar obs bisa memperbaiki tulisan obs ini,noke?^^ gomawooo! *tebar kecupan* _

_Review ne?^^ _

_Ketjup, _**Obs29.**

**Disc: That XX karya G-Dragon. **


End file.
